Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a terminal and a wire with terminal.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-119216 discloses a wire with terminal in which a terminal is connected to an end of a wire. This wire with terminal includes a coating crimping portion to be crimped to an insulation coating of the wire. Claws are provided on side edges of both front and rear sides of the coating crimping portion and are configured to bite into the insulation coating by projecting in toward the insulation coating.
The claws of the terminal of the above wire with terminal project in toward the insulation coating and bite into the insulation coating when the wire is pulled rearwardly so that the wire will not detach from the terminal. However, the claws may tear the insulation coating if the wire is pulled by a strong impact applied thereto. In such a case, impact strength of the terminal against the wire is reduced.
A structure for improving impact strength of a terminal against a wire is disclosed in this specification.